Elena Blackarrow
Name: Elena Dawnarrow (High Elven) Elena Blackarrow (Forsaken, currently). Surname: Blackarrow. Title/Nickname: The Shadow Ranger. Race: High Elf (Former) Forsaken (Current). Class: Hunter, Ranger, Scout, Dark Ranger. Age: Over 2000 alive, 20 years in Undeath. Appearance: Still having the contours of a high elven female, her skin rotten with a several scars in her face, pale white skin colour. Long dark blonde hair randomly cut, but long. Deep yellow eyes with a very angry face gesture dark eyebrows aswell as long eyelashes. Standing at 183 meters, weighting approxiemly 65, as of the lack of fat, flesh and organs. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Psychology: Elena's facial expression shows that she is not the "friendly type", she is often very harsh and ironic. She hates allmost evrything, horde races, alliance races, evrything but dark elves! She is the most casious, stratistic and serious dark ranger (??). She is frighteningly efficient with the bow! She is so loyal to Sylvanas that she loves, loves her (??) A very cold-hearted forsaken, like all others with a very calm chilling voice. Is still sharp, alert and quick, agile. She can only feel two emotions, anger and sadness. Birthplace: Quel'Thalas. Actual residence: The Plaguelands. Background: Pre - Plague of Lordaeron Born one-hundred and thirty years before the first opening of the Dark Portal that ushered the orcish Horde into Azeroth, Elena Dawnarrow had the pleasure of growing up in one of the more peaceful eras of Quel'thalas' history. Her High Elf parents; Viridal and Coria Dawnarrow were great farmers and landowners of Silvermoon and likely had intended their daughter to follow in their footsteps. The young, rough and easily-excitable Elena, however, were to excited and full of energy to become a farmer. Instead, at the age of 70, Elena shed the last hopes of her parents and enlisted in the Farstriders to become one of the elven rangers. Elena took to the training over the next hundred years of her life with great difficulty, but her indomitable persistence eventually rewarded her with some measure of skill and won her the respect of her peers. Ultimately, Elena was stationed in southern Quel'thalas, assigned to standing guard against the ever-present threat of the Amani Trolls. When news of the First War reached the ears of Quel'thalas, Elena was unmoved. Preoccupied with the defense of elven lands from the trolls, she rarely gave the rumors of the orcish Horde much thought or mind, instead concerning herself with the present threat to her homeland. News of the fall of Stormwind and the great exodus to Lordaeron prompted little more response in the adult Elena. Even as the token bands of elven rangers marched off to join the Alliance military operations, she never once considered that her homeland might become a battleground. When the Amani Trolls, now allied with the Horde put the borderlands of her homeland to the flame, Elena was suddenly catapulted into the middle of the Second War. With the loss of the runestone at Caer Darrow, Quel'thalas pledged itself to the utter destruction of the Horde and the victory of the Alliance. Elena, along with her squad and many of her peers, were moved to the front lines to support the new Alliance offensives into Horde territory. With the passing of several more months, battles, and promotions, Elena returned home to Quel'thalas far different than she had left it. Although the Alliance crushed the orcish onslaught and claimed victory, the young and cheerful Elena had become a casualty of the Second War; in her place, a battle-hardened woman had been reborn, far more mature and far less naive to the turmoil of the world around her. Even as the Alliance began to wage war beyond the Dark Portal, Quel'thalas withdrew into itself, and Elena with it. The experiences of the Second War had left her with nightmares of the battlefield and a restless post once more along the southern borders of Quel'thalas near the outermost elfgate. With the threat of the Amani Trolls neutralized for the time being, Elena's garrison duty found her increasingly bored and aloof. It wasn't until several years later that rumors of plague in Lordaeron reached the elfgates, and soon after, the Scourge. The defenses at the first elfgate were ill prepared for the tides of darkness that came down upon them, and Elena among the defenders. What little she does remember of that day is clouded only in fleeting images of slaughter and blood, twisted reflections of the life and friends she once knew. The one thing she remembers with absolute clarity is the searing pain and agony inflicted by a necromancer who enfeebled her and then eviscerated her soul, turning her into a banshee. During the Time of the Scourge At the talons of the Scourge, Elena suffered severe mental trauma as one of the many High Elf banshees that came to be in the Scourge's employ during the destruction of the elfgates. Ultimately, she came to participate not only in the razing of Silvermoon City itself, but also the defilement of the Sunwell and the slaughter of over ninety percent of her race. Warped and twisted by the experiences and driven partially mad by the ever-present voice of the Lich King, Elena regressed into her childhood, reclaiming her childish, carefree and cheerful personality which mixed with the ghoul-like psychotic need for meat and bloodlust and the tactical experience of a war veteran. Even as she sent her kinsmen to their graves, she giggled and laughed with senseless amusement as her sanity slipped further and further away. In the aftermath of the slaughter, Elena managed to repossess her former body through the whims of the Lich King, though it did little to help her state other than augment her capacity for bloodshed and murder. As with many of the other Scourge, Elena began to adamantly practice cannibalism as a means of regenerating wounds and injuries sustained during combat, and this unsavory habit served only to further traumatize Elena, regardless of what enjoyment it did bring in time. Birth of the Forsaken With the waning power of the Lich King brought on in Northrend, Elena suddenly found herself lucid in Lordaeron and thrown into the midst of a civil war within the Scourge. Falling in with the thousands of lost and bewildered undead under the leadership of Sylvanas Windrunner, Elena found herself unable to commune with the natural affinity she had once used as one of the Farstriders. With the loss of all the equipment she once possessed, Elena was reduced to fighting with salvaged blades in close-quarters combat as the newly-minted Forsaken fought the Scourge for their freedom. When the Forsaken were able to claim their independence from the Scourge, the collective group settled into the ruins of Lordaeron into what was to become Undercity. Elena decided to remain with them, both out of a feeling of brotherhood and a fear to return to face what had become of Quel'thalas. But as the Scourge was roaming free in all of Lordaeron, and the rebel Sylvanas Windrunner broke free from the Lich King's grasp. Elena was still very loyal to Sylvanas and decided to join her resistance. They suceeded to break free with alot of the former Ranger Corps and Sylvanas ultimately transformed them into "Dark Rangers". In Undercity, the Deathguards, Deathstalkers, and the Dark Rangers were formed in quick succession as a means to protect their fledgling nation. Elena as one of the former Farstriders was soon given the chance to claim a place within the newly-formed Dark Rangers, and once more, the woman's indomitable perseverance was put to the test. Subjected to rigorous study into the arts of necromancy, numerous trials and tests, Elena's training culminated in a profane ritual which stripped her of the vestiges of her former natural affinity. Afterward, Elena embraced undeath, shadow, and necromancy under the tutelage of her peers, which ultimately yielded her to the ranks of the Dark Rangers. Perhaps as a testament to her time with the Scourge, Elena continues is skilled in close-quarters combat from when she fought the remaining Scourge and anged combat for all the years she keept Quel'Thalas safe, Elena served in many roles within the Forsaken military from this point on, always thanklessly carrying out the will of the Dark Lady. But, when the word came out that Sylvanas was mind-controled by "Richard" Elena decided to leave Undercity, and left for Lordaeron. Waiting for someone to take up the task to retake their beloved leader. Category:Characters